Books of My Past
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Ever wondered excatly what happened after the wars? And excatly how the guys met the gals? And what went on before the 'present'? Their kids did! Find out how, when, why and what kind of wacky things happened inbetween the 'Then' and 'Crystal Toyko'.
1. Book One: First Meetings

Books of My Past  
By: Anime Redneck  
~ Book One ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
In a large house north of the old kingdom sat a silvery-blonde beauty with her legs folded beneath her, a white flowered shaw draped about her shoulders in front of a large white and gold marble fireplace. A few old books stacked to her right; books of different sizes and thickness, color and style. All of them were kept in almost perfect condition, if it wasn't for the little ware and tare from pages being turned a countless number of times of being looked at that is.  
  
One of which sat in her lap being held with the most tender of care with her delicate hands that carefully opened the cover of the book revealing a group photo of twelve young figures in front of a mansion. She smiled in remembrance of that day. "So long ago… yet not that long at all." She murmured.  
  
Unbeknownst to her a pair of six eyes, each a different color peering around her shoulder, trying to see just what she was looking at. Finally, having had enough at the guessing game they decided to make their selves known with a "WHATCHA DOIN' AUNTIE!?"  
  
Scaring the poor woman half to death. Fumbling to catch the photo album she had inadvertently thrown a foot in the air when the sudden outburst came so loudly and so CLOSE to her. Finally catching it and letting her heart rate cool down to a normal, or what seemed to be a normal rate for her; she turned and glared at all the children. "How many times… Have I told you… NOT to do that!?" she yelled her eyes turning a silvery blue fire, a mischievous grin creeping up in place of her frown.  
  
"Uh oh… Auntie… are you feeling alright?" the little black headed boy asked looking to the other kids worriedly as they started to back away from her.  
  
The brown haired child looked around, "You know what happened the last time she got that look don't y'all?" hoping that they did for they didn't get out of that situation so easily.  
  
"Uh huh… I remember…" was followed by 'me too's and 'yeah…' as they kept backing away from the woman who just sat grinning at them her eyes playing color tricks in the dancing orange red flames of the fire.  
  
That was it, looking at the scared and not so sure looks on the children's faces broke her trying to keep a strict façade and made her laugh, laughter that sounded of twinkling crystal bells. So light and full of life as it echoed off the high walls and died with few giggles, trying to keep it under control. "Come now, I wouldn't do that again… You know me." She smiled.  
  
The brown-headed child with a slightly serious looking face stepped forward. "Hai, that's right. 'We know you.' Too well, I think. You and Otousan are a bad combo!"  
  
That caused her eyes to sparkle a little more as her giggles picked back up at the truth of it all. Oh yes, her and 'Otousan' were a terrible duo in deed. A pair you never wanted to see in a room together both with that sparkle in their eyes, for it meant trouble and mischievousness was coming your way. "Oh come now, you know we're not THAT bad… anymore… well okay maybe we are…" she laughed winking to them all.  
  
"Yeah, like I said… bad combo." The brown haired child grinned when he was popped on the butt before sitting in the woman's lap. "So whatcha doin'?"  
  
She looked down smiling the up at all the other faces of the room, seemingly wanting to know the same thing; obviously the reason that they were looking over her shoulder. "Always the curious ones ain't you?" They all nodded smiling. "Alright then, have a seat now and I'll tell you all just what I'm doing." She smiled as well watching them find the right spot to sit and be able to see the book that she held on the lap of the child that sat in her own.  
  
"Know what this is?" she waved a hand to the navy blue clad book.  
  
"Ojisan's [6] and your picture book, right?" said a reddish black haired child said looking up with innocent eyes.  
  
'Auntie' giggled nodding. "Hai Chibi Enkou. [1] Demo it's our 'photo album', though 'picture book' goes well enough for you chibi ones, ne?" She ruffled Chibi Enkou's hair. "Would you all like to know what these books hold? And are about?" she asked looking around to each little bobbing face.  
  
"Yeah!" the answer echoed off the walls and around the corridor attracting other attention then only that of their 'Auntie'.  
  
"Shhh… Don't wake anyone else up now. Let them all sleep in for a little longer." Said looking around for anyone coming in, though knowing how large this place was she was sure if anyone heard it was only three, and one was sure to be up already and drinking coffee over a good book if she knew him well enough. 'And I do.' She mentally laughed to herself.  
  
"These books here, and many more over there." She pointed to the shelves all around the room that held books upon books and framed pictures and nick nacks; but motioned to two main ones that started at her waist level and went about head height. "Hold more photo albums. With many pictures that my mother took along with everyone else you know now. We combined the extras that weren't kept by ourselves, so that future generations, like yourselves, could look and see what has happened in the past."  
  
At their curios looks and tilting heads she giggled. "Their photo albums of past events. Books of my past… of our past… if you'd like to call them; And each, has a different time and setting for them. I remember them well." She looked up from the book in her lap and murmured, "Like it was yesterday really."  
  
"And what happened yesterday Auntie?" the blonde haired child asked scratching her head thinking about what had happened yesterday. "We made cookies with Obasan J [7], and read with Ojisan T… Did something else happen?"  
  
Auntie smiled at her. "Hai Chibi Jouka, [2] You ate lunch and feasted well too." She winked giving the 'V' for victory sign they all knew too well. "Iie, little one, I mean I can *remember* the past like it was yesterday."  
  
"Ohhhhh….." was the group reply.  
  
"Here lets look through them, shall we?" they all nodded their heads fastly as she opened the soft navy blue covered photo album, turning it to where they could all view it well enough. In it the first picture was of a group of young kids in skates that she had been looking at earlier before they scared the life force outta her.  
  
"Who are they Auntie?"  
  
"Look closely at them and think about it. Who do they look like?"  
  
They all moved closer to the picture thinking to themselves before the one sitting on her right shouted, "YOU! And others…?"  
  
She nodded, "Hai me and my friends, which you ALL know more then well enough." She giggled at her own joke. Sure the kids knew them more then well enough, after all she wasn't their 'Auntie' by blood; More so an adoptive 'Auntie' for them.  
  
"Would you like to hear the story behind this one?" they all nodded silently.  
  
"Alright then, here we go…" she moved the child in her lap around and positioned herself to where she wasn't sitting on her legs anymore but on her bottom Indian style and started once the brown headed child had sat back down in her lap. "This was taken back a few months after we all met up." She chuckled. "It was a strange day and funny. We were all at the same place, a parking garage no less."  
  
"What were you doing there Auntie?"  
  
She closed her eyes remembering the day. "Well… it was hot that day, we were bored and found a abandoned five story parking garage and decided to gear up and head over to have some fun…" she trailed off letting the memory come back to her again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
On a hot summer day two years after the wars had ended in the Sanq Kingdom, things were being rebuild that had been destroyed and warriors that fought in the war were trying to find other things to do to keep them from being eternally bored. As was the case with a bunch of kids on the top floor of an abandoned five story parking garage skating around talking and taunting one another as normal kids would…  
  
"Come on! Do it!" a brown haired girl yelled laughing.  
  
"She probably will but she's chicken, aren't ya?"  
  
Another started flapping her arms around like chicken wings while skating about the one in question. "Balk! Balk! Chicken!"  
  
"Grr I AM NOT!"   
  
"Then why don't ya just go girl? It's not like we won't be right behind ya. Ya know?" her friend gave thumbs up winking.  
  
"Well yea, I know THAT, but look over there…" she pointed to another 'up ramp' in the car garage to where some guys in skates were looking to be having the same discussion.   
  
"Well whatta ya know? We aren't alone after all…" the tall girl turned to the others grinning, "Lets to listen in on them…"  
  
"What about…" one twirled her finger around in the air moving it downward, "ya know?"  
  
"Well come on! Maybe we can see what their up to and challenge them or something." The other winked grinning.  
  
"Well now that's a thought Watson." She started skating away from them backwards, "Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" with that they all turned and skated quietly as they could to just a few yards behind the guys to hear what was being said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Wuss…" a medium height boy taunted the one with black on.  
  
"Naw, he's chicken."  
  
"Guys please, lets just go already?" another pouted really wanting to get a move on.  
  
The other looks around and nods. "Sure."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"I am NOT! Man shut up!"  
  
"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" he started running away from the boy chasing him while still calling him a chicken. Leaving the others to sweat-drop at them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The girls laughed quietly at them. "Hey they remind you of anyone?" one asked pointly looking to two others.  
  
"No they do- HEY! I resent that!" they laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, you know it's true. Don't pretend it ain't true."  
  
"Yeah girlfriend fess up."  
  
Two looked at one another and shrugged then grinned. "Okay, it's not true." They said at once and laughed.  
  
"Opps." They look looked to the boys that had shut up in the recent seconds after their laughter. "I think we were too loud gals."  
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
"We aren't alone." A dark brown-headed boy nodded his head in the direction of the laughter to indicate the light blue cloth that was sticking out from behind a light pole.  
  
"Well whatta ya know! He's a pointer!" the other brown haired boy laughed at his friend.  
  
"He also kills." Another pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah." The other promptly shut up.  
  
A blonde haired boy skated forward a little between them and to the right, closer to where the cloth was sticking out. "Please come out. We won't hurt you."  
  
There was a scoffing sound from behind the pole of two tones. "Yeah right, y'all hurt us? You'd have a hell of a time doing that now wouldn't they?"  
  
"Ohh you bet they would. Wouldn't lay a finger on me." Another joined in.  
  
"Onna's? Their weak onna's?" the black haired boy thought aloud.  
  
There was a silent gasp from behind the pole, "He didn't just call us 'weak onna's' did he?"  
  
There was a chuckle, "Yup he did."  
  
"Why I outta…" one trailed off only to come around the side of the pole reveal a young girl around the age of seventeen, hair of black silk and reddish hue, eyes of fiery violet and a perfect body frame. Charging on her skates towards the group of boys, searching their eyes for the one that dared call them onna's, her of all people.  
  
"Alright, which one was it!? Come on speak up! You don't go callin' me a weak onna and get away with it!" she sped up more then skidded to a halt in front of the two guys that didn't back away from her or come up with them. "So who was it?"  
  
"Hey are they kawaii?" cam a call from behind the pole.  
  
The black haired girl looked back and smirked. "Hai kinda. Why wanna look?"  
  
"YOU BET!" came three cried from behind the same pole but only sent two people flying around either side of it. One was tall with chocolate brown hair that had hints of green in it held in a high ponytail with a hunter green shirt with pink roses on it, dark green above the knee shorts on. The other had hair the color of the suns setting golden rays tied back in a orange bow from her face leaving the rest free falling to her hips, a glittering orange shirt with hearts on it, red shorts and her blue skates.  
  
"Wow… check out the hunks!" she smiled winking at them.  
  
The others rolled their eyes at her but the brown haired girl winked too. "Which one?" she asked looking them over.  
  
The blonde haired boy looked around at the three girls in front of him wonderingly. "Umm excuse me but are their-"  
  
"You guys will never change I promise you that." came a soft almost shy voice as yet another girl skated around the pole with more grace then the first three. Her blue hair and eyes shinning in the sun, her eyes holding vast knowledge and happiness; She wore a light blue shirt that had pictures of rain drops all on it with dark blue shorts and skates. "Konnichiwa Minna." She greeted them sliding to a halt on the right of the brown haired girl.  
  
"-any more of you back there?" the blonde headed boy finished his cut off question.  
  
"Yeah, any more babes back there?" 'Wow! Never seen this many in one place before! Check out the brown haired girl! WOOWEE!' the brown haired boy wearing a black and gold shirt, black shorts and had blue eyes skated forward a bit more thinking and admiring.  
  
"Gomen ne for interrupting you, demo hai, there is one other back there…" the blue haired girl answered him.  
  
"Yeah, I think she's being shy, which isn't really her style, she's usually out going and hyper… Wonder why she's shy now?"  
  
"Weak onna."  
  
The black haired girls head snapped his way. "What did you just call her!?!" her eyes started taking on the look of a fiery blaze, one could almost swear there was a look of heat vapor surrounding her body at the moment; one touch and you'd get burned.  
  
"Now, now… please miss, calm down. He didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"I hope not buddy boy 'cause she'll hurt 'im for sure." The blonde laughed looking from her friend to the black haired boy that looked Chinese to her.  
  
"Yeah right a weak onna like that?" he turned his back to them arms crossed over his chest. "Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Why… you!" the black haired girl spun half around bringing up her rollerbalde clad foot to meet with the back of his neck barely touching it. She grinned at the shocked faces of the guys and smirks or smiles on the girls faces. "Take it back baka."  
  
"I won't."  
  
She pressed her foot further into his neck, the weight of the skate weighing her leg down making it start to hurt a little, but she was ignoring it, not standing for her or her friends to be called weak. "I said take it back!"  
  
"Never."  
  
The brown haired boy chuckled. "He's a little stubborn."  
  
"You're telling us!" the blonde laughed. There was a giggling from behind them making all turn around, or drop their foot to do so and stare at the light pole where little bits of blue and pink were sticking out. "You gonna come on out or hide back there all day girlfriend?"  
  
The other brown haired boy skated up by the blonde girl, "Who's that?"  
  
She smiled at him before looking back over at the pole. "That, my dear boy would be our Hi- umm best friend. Right girls?" asked sweat dropping over the almost mistake.  
  
"Yep, the one that brought us all together and outta our shells… so to speak. She's our gal!" she giggled. "Come on! Lets get goin' already! It's not like the sun stays up all day you know."  
  
"Could if she wanted it to." One whispered to anther smirking as she nodded.  
  
"Oh alright…" came a angelic voice that laughed at her friends sounding like crystal bells twinkling in the silence of night, like nothing could cover up that laughter's sound. As they watched the shadow move on the ground they first saw strands of golden hair like that of the suns bright rays during the day, shining in the light like woven gold. Turning their gazes from ground to head height when the shadow became larger they saw the face to the voice. Angelic as it sounded, heart shaped, eyes closed smiling, her hair fluttering in the breeze in two long strands that fell like water falls from two buns on either side of her head. Donned in a pink tank top with little silver stars on it that showed a little of her tummy as it waved around in the light breeze and navy blue shorts that went to mid thigh being held up by a sparkling silver belt and crescent moon buckle. Had she of had wings they would have called her an angel fallen from the clouds of Heaven; landed on Earth to shine her light on all she met.  
  
She opened her eyes when only a few yards from them showing a shining rich blue, like that of the sky; eyes that held humor and mischievousness, love compassion and years of knowledge beyond that of the age she looked. She raised her right hand wagging a finger towards her friend. "Now how many times must I ask ya not to fight Rei-chan?" she giggled at her friends frowning face. "Awww come on, he looks like you'd whip him before he started to stretch." She winked letting all know she was only truly playing.  
  
"Look an angel…" one pointed to her.  
  
She giggled looking around. "Really? Where?" stopped looking around and laughed as they were all looking at her. "Guess I must of lost my wings at Fifth and Main then. ::chuckles:: Guess we can swing back later and look for them, ne?" The others laughed nodding. "So who are our new found friends Minna?" she looked around to each finding they all wore 'Like we know that.' kind of looks. "Oh yeah…" she turned to them. "So how are y'all doin'? And who are y'all?"  
  
They all looked to the guys stepping back to give them all room. The blonde headed boy stepped forward and bowed to them. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and these are my friends!" he smiled pointing to the dark brown-headed boy. "That's Heero Yuy." He gave a 'Hn.' and curt nod of his head. "Over there is Trowa Barton." He pointed to a boy with brown hair coving half his face he just nodded to them. "The one that keeps calling everyone 'weak onna' is Chang Wufei." He nodded to them as well. "And that one there is-"  
  
"The great Shinigami!! Duo Maxwell!" he bowed giving them a wide grin sweeping one arm in front of him while doing so. "The pleasure to meet such lovely babes is all mine!" he chuckled stepping back winking.  
  
"He's a fun one ain't he?" the girls giggled nodding at their friend.  
  
The 'Angel' stepped up and bowed slightly to them smiling. "It's great to meet all of you too! Let me introduce my friends then. This fiery maiden here to my left is Rei Hino, Priestess in training." She pointed to the black haired girl that had red hues in it; she bowed and greeted them, "Konnichiwa."  
  
"This one to Rei's left is Minako Aino, local nut and actor to be." Minako hopped up spinning once and bowed laughing, "Yep! That's me! Hiya!" 'Angel' shook her head smiling "Silly." She giggled pointing to her right. "This is Makoto Kino, a great friend with great strength." She winked up to Makoto as her friend smiled down then bowed to the boys, "Nice to meetcha!" 'Angel' peered around Makoto and pointed to the blue haired girl. "And to Makoto's right is Ami Minzo, brains of our little group." She giggled as Ami flushed a light pink and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"And I'm-" she was cut off by Minako jumping forward, "And SHE'S Usagi Tsukino!! The best friend anyone could ask for with the biggest heart of all! She's really, really a great friend!!" she laughed when she looked back to Usagi who was turning a nice shade of red from the praise. She knew she was a good friend, but thought that was taking it a bit far. She nodded and bowed again. "Hai, that's me."  
  
"Bunny of the Moon?" Heero questioned raising his eyebrow ever so slightly in question.  
  
Usagi laughed putting one hand behind her head, "Ah well my parents love the moon and I love bunnies so it kinda worked out, ne?" they all nodded and sighed happily when Heero didn't push the subject anymore. "So what'll y'all doin' up here hmm?" grinning a mischievous smile leaning towards them a little.  
  
"Umm, well we were just… uh skating?" the one named Quatre offered smiling, not really knowing if that look in her eyes was a good thing or not.  
  
"Oh yeah? So were we, we were gonna race down the ramp over there, demo chicken over here ::points to Usagi:: wouldn't go down the ramp, then saw y'all." Makoto told them skating around in circles being bored just sitting there.  
  
Usagi stopped studying each of the guys and started skating after Makoto. "OI! I'm NOT a chicken! I was just thinking, then I saw them… so PTTTHHH!" she stuck out her tongue blowing a raspberry at her making the other giggle.  
  
"We were thinking the same thing, but Winner over there's a chicken too."  
  
"Hey now, I am not! I was just umm… buying time to see if I could figure a way down safely." He said kindly turning a light shade of pink for having all the attention on him.  
  
"Now, now chill out man. How about we all race down it in twos?" Rei said skating around Duo once then around the hole group.  
  
Ami skated around the ramp opening looking down it as if studying it. Still looking down she skated back over to the others whom had all started to skate around here and there with idle chat. She looked up and nodded. "Hai, we can all skate down it in twos, side by side if there was a want to or room for passing someone up. We wouldn't get hurt from it." She paused thinking, "And there's plenty of room at the bottom to skate around to a stop since we'll be picking up some great speed on the way down."  
  
"Thank you Ami-chan for the scanned analysis." Usagi giggled skating around and through the group of people.  
  
"Well lets do it then… That is, if the two chickens are up for it." Makoto teased.  
  
"I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" Duo and Usagi laughed at the same time after yelling it.  
  
"Sure, sure, anyways! LETS GO!"  
  
"ARIGHT! Grab a partner and LETS SKATE!!!" Mina cheered grabbing Quatre by the arm skated to the ramp once they were two foot down it she let his arm go and waved quickly at the others. "SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!!!" her voice faded, as they got further down the ramp.  
  
Trowa smiled a small faint one sticking his arm out to the nearest girl, that just happened to be Ami, "Well, shall we?" he asked the slightly blushing girl who gave a mute nod smiling. Linking her arm through his they both skated to the ramp heading down a few feet let go of each other's arms like Minako and Quatre did.  
  
"Alrighty then I'll take stubborn then! Need to have a few words with him anyways!" with that Rei skated for the black headed boy she found out to be Chang Wufei and grabbed his arm with a vice like grip letting him know he wasn't getting away from her before she had a few words with him. Three foot down the ramp the others watched as she let his arm go as he scowled at her between watching where he was skating and Rei yelling at him, "You listen here mister 'I'm Holier then thou!' We ain't weak! What grounds…" her yelling trailed off with their descent.  
  
Duo looked around to the remaining three people and grinned. "You don't think their trying to tell up anything do you?"  
  
Makoto looked from Duo to Heero then back to Duo. "Umm gee ya think!? Come on and lets go!"  
  
"Hey don't have to tell me twice! See ya buddy!" he waved linking arms with Lita they skated to the ramps and down a few feet un-linked their arms laughing and kidding one another as they went down.  
  
Usagi turned to Heero who had his eyes closed, his arms still crossed and studied him a minute, not really sizing him up, but more of a trying to figure him out kind of studying. He seemed withdrawn from the others, alone and well quiet. 'Like that other boy almost; what was his name? Change Wufei was it?' she shrugged guessing they just liked being quiet and alone or something. Not that it was any of her business, she didn't even know them but for their names.  
  
She skated up to him quietly, not wanting to scare or startle him in anyway, not knowing how he would react. Tentatively she reached out and gently patted his shoulder to get his attention, skating back a foot or so after doing so. She only had to wait a few seconds before his eyes opened revealing a dark mysterious shade of Prussian blue.  
  
"Hn." He eyed her over once as if giving a quick study of an opponent or foe.  
  
She smiled brightly at him if not a bit unsurely, "Umm, we're the only ones left… We should get going, ne?" at his nod she skated over putting her arm through his turning him around to the ramp and headed down it. She was a bit unsteady at first when they had gained more speed so held onto his arm for support giving him a thankful smile before slowly letting go of him a minute after and skated on her own by him, sometimes getting a bit ahead of him or lagging behind him, but never enough to say she 'left him.'  
  
She tried to start up a conversation with him, "So where do you live Heero-san?" No answer, only a quick eye movement to look at her so fast she wouldn't of caught it if it wasn't for her looking at him at the time. "Okies… So ya known the others for very long?" Hoping to get a response with that one. To her surprise he gave a short nod. "Ryoumi! Longer then two years?" He nodded again. "Hmm… four years?" he nodded. "Wow, longer then four years… How long *have* you known them for Heero-san?"  
  
'Too many questions, it's getting annoying, like that baka Duo.' Heero thought glancing at her while she was looking forward at where she was going, which was just an eternal spiral downwards. He almost shook his head at that thought. To him all questions were annoying if they didn't have to be asked, but though he thought them annoying, he knew she was only trying to be polite, which he couldn't hate her for; being that it was probably her nature. As was his to be aloft and cold; however despite that side of himself he chose to answer that one rather then having her keep shooting out guesses. "Ten years."  
  
She almost stumbled in her skating at the answer. "Ten years? Wow… that's a lot." She pondered for a minute, "I've known Rei-chan for about that long, maybe only nine years. The other girls I've known for about six years." She smiled in remembrance. "We met in such different situations, ya know?" she tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "How about you and the guys? How'd y'all meet?"  
  
"Fighting." He answered with only one word that spoke the truth, yet not the whole truth. They had met fighting, a long time ago it seemed, and yet he couldn't tell her all of it, or anyone. Why? He didn't really know that himself; a question he often asked himself, knowing the wars were over, there wasn't any threats now. So why couldn't he tell anyone about that?  
  
She stared at him. "Fighting? Ashikarazu to hear that Heero-san." She paused looking down as they skated 'round and 'round the spiral downward then looked up. "Fighting isn't easy, and not something everyone wants to do, demo sometimes, they have to. You know? It's sad really. Not everyone really knows what happens when people fight, just what the TV tells them, and even then it isn't the whole gruesome truth of it."  
  
Heero looked at her again, scanning her face for truth or lie of what she just said, to see if she believed it or not herself. "What do you know of war or fighting?"  
  
She smiled grimly, "It's a evil thing, yet has to happen if one wants to achieve peace, like we have now. Without the fighting that was done, or the honorable deaths of the warriors, then we would not have this peace that we do now, ne?"  
  
He nodded. "True." 'Very smart… for a blonde.' He smirked.  
  
"Gomen for the lame talk, just not sure what to talk about. Which is strange 'cause I always have something to say. Ya know? Guess it's just you seem the type to be left alone, and I didn't want you to think I'm just a blabber mouth or anything, or a stupid blonde." She laughed, "Like I'm blabbering now I guess."  
  
He smirked again not saying anything but giving a slight nod of his head in agreement and understanding.  
  
"Well how 'bout and hurry up a little more and catch up to the others? They're probably at the bottom already. COME ON!!" she linked her right arm through his left again and started dragging him with her faster down the ramp, him never loosing speed and keeping up with her without problems.  
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
"What's taking them!?" Rei silently fumed as she reached the bottom of the ramp flying past the others, going out a ways before circling around and coming back, allowing the extra distance to slow herself down, Wufei doing the same a few feet behind her.  
  
"Chill out pyro! You just got down here girl. Lita and Duo went next and they're not down here yet. They're not taking that much time. So chill." Mina laughed at her raven-haired friend.  
  
"Really Rei-chan, you can be too hard on that girl. She's not as tough as you are demo she has a strong will and heart; is very funny and kawaii! Those are her strong points." Ami tilted her head to the side thinking. "Though she could be on time a little bit more often."  
  
That got a few giggles and chuckles from the people present at the bottom as they aimlessly skated around waiting for the others to get down there. Within' five minutes Duo and Makoto skated in breezing past everyone and doing the same thing as Rei and Wufei had done but turned around more then once making a figure eight before skidding to a stop a few feet away from the others.  
  
"Hey guys! Miss me?" Duo asked grinning cheekily.  
  
Wufei glared at him and muttered, "Baka."   
  
"Nice to know you still love me man!" Duo grinned and started skating backwards to get away from Wufei who was starting to inch forward towards him with a evil glint in those onyx eyes of his. "Uh hey man… I was uh… just kidding…" he kept backing away.  
  
"I'm not Maxwell." Wufei said calmly picking up his pace and racing for Duo who gave a "EEEPPPPP! HELP!!!" before turning around and skating the right way away from Wufei yelling his apologies trying to get the fuming Dragon off his braid.   
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
Usagi giggled as she clutched Heero's arm a little tighter now that they were going faster then she'd of liked to be going at the moment. She was pretty sure had she let go of his arm she'd be either flat on her face or bottom with scratches or cuts end bruises galore. "Friends of yours?" she asked raising one golden eyebrow at the male yelling she could hear better the closer they got to the bottom.  
  
"Hn. The baka and Wufei."  
  
"Umm, are they always like this? Chasing each other around I mean?" she questioned.  
  
He nodded, "Hn."  
  
"Oh." She thought a second before grinning up to him before looking back ahead so she wouldn't loose footing. "Are you sure they don't secretly love each other?" she laughed.  
  
Heero glanced down at the girl holding his left arm tightly and raised an eyebrow of his own before letting out a low rich sound, that slowly got louder and louder, though not loud enough for anyone not standing right with them to hear it.  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled wider. 'He's laughing!' mentally cheering that she got some kinda reaction out of him besides another 'Hn' and a headshake or nod.  
  
Before they knew it they shot outta the ramps bottom entrance past everyone else in a blur of dark and light colors, going farther then the others had due to their greater speed, turned a few times and split off in different directions. Usagi headed over to a laughing Mina and Makoto while Heero shot straight for Duo and Wufei.  
  
Coming up behind Wufei he tapped his shoulder hard enough to relate to him to knock it off. Wufei growled at not being able to catch the baka and went to where the others were standing and sitting leaving Heero to Duo.  
  
Picking up more speed with each push of his legs Heero picked up enough speed to coast up behind Duo, yank on his braid, about face and headed back to the others while Duo yelled stumbling and eventually fell on his butt cursing about injustice of being picked on. The laughter behind him made him turn a little red as he got up rubbing his sore behind; turning around slowly he saw the faces of all the girls smiling or laughing at him; the guys were standing there smirking, one ticked off and one trying to hold in the laughter.  
  
"Alright, alright! Lets just ALL laugh it up now!" he said still rubbing his sore bottom as he made his way over to them, the closer he got the louder the laughter became.  
  
"It's alright Duo-san. Don't worry, we won't laugh at you anymore." Usagi snickered, "I mean we're not laughing at you, we're laughing *with* you!" she laughed at his non-believing look.  
  
"Man I'm hungry!" Mina broke the laughter.  
  
Ami nodded, "As am I."  
  
"ME TOO!" Duo immediately cheered up at the mention of food. "I KNOW! How about we head over to Quatre's place and eat!? He's got plenty of stuff and room! How 'bout it Quatre my man?" he grinned knowing that he wouldn't turn them down.  
  
"Ah well, we don't want to impose on you. We can go to Makoto's house and fix something to eat there…" Ami suggested and Makoto nodded in agreement.  
  
Quatre waved his hands about. "No, no it's alright. You wouldn't be imposing at all. I really do have more then enough space and things to eat. It's not a problem at all." He assured them all.  
  
"See! So lets go already!"  
  
Makoto looked around a minute then settled her gaze on Quatre. "Umm would it be alright if I cooked something for all of us?" she looked around at the questioning faces of the guys.  
  
"Don't worry! She's a GRREAT COOK! She's going to be a chef someday!" Usagi cheered slapping Makoto on the back lightly grinning, just anticipating the great lunch she'd have in an hour.  
  
"Alright then, lets go on to my house!" Quatre started leading the way with everyone following.  
  
'Can't wait that long… can't wait that long…' Duo chanted over and over in his head, before grabbing a surprised Makoto's hand and dragging her ahead of the group yelling over his shoulder, "WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!!" and like a flash they were up and street and around the corner within seconds.  
  
"Well that's Duo for you, always one for food." Quatre commented.  
  
"Sounds like some on-" a hand was clamped over Minako's mouth. "Don't even say anything girl." Usagi whispered in her ear.  
  
Ten minutes later they came up to a large mansion in the upside of the Kingdom. Everyone stared in awe at Quatre's home. "You live here?" Ami asked not meaning to sound rude.  
  
"Yes I do. Do you like it?"   
  
Usagi nodded mutely, "It's great… wow! Bet you could play hid and seek in there for a week and never find anyone huh!?" she asked like a little kid again, her playful side never leaving her.  
  
Quatre smiled, "Actually yes you can. When I was little my sisters and I would do just that and not find each other for a day or two."   
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Come on inside." Trowa's quiet voice said from the front door where Wufei and Heero had already gone into the house. "Duo might eat all the food if we don't hurry." He advised.  
  
"WHAT!?NO WAY!" Usagi yelled running past him with a "excuse me!" she followed her nose to the food.  
  
"That girl… Well lets go." Mina smiled as she and Ami followed the rest into the house staring at everything inside of it. The walls were lined with portraits of young girls and shelves where here and there lined with more pictures, books and vases. Plush chairs sat facing another on the ends of two large couches, obviously the living room.  
  
After having been given a quick tour of the bottom floor they entered the kitchen to see Usagi and Duo helping Makoto finish up with the lunch she was making, sandwiches, of different kinds, hoping to please everyone with side plates of chips and dip with coke sitting out. "Well I hope that everyone likes it? I didn't know what you all liked so I made a little of everything…" she trailed off smiling at them.  
  
They all nodded and gave their words of a meal well prepared and started to dig in. An hour later they were cleaning the kitchen up and started watching a movie. An hour after the movie was over all the girls said they had to go.  
  
"It was great meeting you all! I hope we'll run into each other again sometime!" Usagi said standing up and stretching her legs, before sitting back down and strapping back on her roller blades.  
  
"Yes, I had a lovely time." Ami stretched and followed Usagi in putting her blades back on.  
  
"Well it was great meeting you all as well. Please come back when you'd like to. We're always here. Maybe we can go skating later on?" Quatre called over his shoulder returning from the other room with a camera.  
  
"It was great babes! Come on back now ya hear?" Duo grinned winking to them.  
  
Makoto winked back with Mina giving her 'V' for victory sign giggling. "Sure thing hun! Need anyone to cook for ya, just come find me."  
  
Quatre walked to the door opening it, "Come on outside everybody. I want to get a picture of us all." They all nodded and skated and walked to the front door. "Rasid? Could you please come take a picture of us all?" he asked the tall well built Arabian looking man who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Rasid bowed slightly, "Sure Master Quatre." And followed his young master and his friends out the front door, watching them arrange themselves for the picture. "Ready now?" he asked in his deep voice.  
  
"READY!!!" they all yelled back with laughter.  
  
"One… Two… three!" he snapped the button on the camera and smiled to them all. "Here you go Master Quatre." He handed the camera back over to Quatre who smiled kindly at him.  
  
"Thank you Rasid." He turned back to the girls. "I guess we'll see you all around sometime! Take care and be careful!" said waving to them smiling.  
  
"Yeah! Come on back sometime soon!! We can have another go on the ramp or something!" Duo yelled smiling widely as he too waved. The other three remained quiet with a short wave of nod of their head to the departing girls.  
  
"You know we will! I can feel it!" Rei called back as she turned to wave at them, then back around and skated off.  
  
"Yeah! We'll meet up again, no doubt!" the others all waved as one turned around and skated after Rei, "JA NE MINNA!!" They all yelled together as they faded into the setting sun on their way home.  
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
"And that's how we all met. Pretty neat huh?" the silvery blonde goddess smiled down to the children seated around her.  
  
"YEAH! That was neat Auntie Sere!" the little dark blue haired child said clapping her hands in delight.  
  
A boy with brown hair that was shoulder length gave a cheeky smile, "Way cool Auntie!"  
  
"Why thank you Monika [3], Dankan [4]. I'm glade that you all liked it." She peered down to the boy sitting in her lap. "How about you Micchi [5]?? Like it as well?"  
  
The boy turned his blue eyes towards his mother and nodded. "Hm, it was good! Thought it'd be a little different, demo I liked it Okaasan!" he gave her a hug before jumping up from her lap and announcing "I'm hungry!"  
  
His Okaasan [8] smiled and stood up stretching. "Mmm, so am I, lets go see if you ol' Obasan Makoto is up shall we? Bet she can cook us up a great meal!" she smiled at all the children as they nodded quickly and rushed outta the room before she got halfway to the door, to see if their Obasan Makoto was up because they were kids, and they were hungry.   
  
She laughed as they turned the corner. She picked up the book and laid it on top of the stack. "Later… later I'll flip back through it." She whispered to herself turning and headed for the door herself not wanting to have them eat all the great food.  
  
She got about three feet from the door when someone slipped their arms around her waist pulling her closer, to them, laying their head on her shoulder. "Great story Okaasan…" he whispered in a deep voice.  
  
She wrapped her hands around his smiling. "Why thank you Otousan [9]… I thought it was very well retold, if I do say so myself." She turned around in his hold and stared into his eyes and grinned. "You do know that our son thinks we're a 'bad combo' right?" he nodded smirking making her giggle. "Well as long as you know dear" closing her eyes she leaned forward and kissed him lightly pulling away when her tummy growled.  
  
He chuckled, "Guess they weren't the only ones hungry, ne?" he asked receiving a light slap to his arm. "Wha-hey!"  
  
She grinned up to him with sparkling eyes, "Be nice or no treats…" with that she gave him a peck on his lips, turned lifting up her dress so she wouldn't trip and gracefully jogged outta the room, her crystal laughter bouncing off the walls followed by the clanking of her heals on the floor.  
  
"No treats?" the man stood there puzzled for a minute for before realizing he'd just been tricked again. "Bunny!" he yelled walking outta the room quickly without making a sound following her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chibi = Little  
1. Enkou = Flame  
2. Jouka = Love song  
3. Monika = Monica  
4. Dankan = Duncan  
5. Micchi = Mitch  
6. Ojisan = Uncle  
7. Obasan = Aunt  
8. Okaasan = Mom  
9. Otousan = Dad  
  
--- 


	2. Book Two: Breakfast fights & Training mi...

Books of My Past  
~ Book Two ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
The sound of laughter and clanking dishes met his ears as he entered the dinning hall to see his wife and Makoto dishing out the food to the hungry starving kids that were joking with them about things he couldn't hear.  
  
Stopping and leaning against the doorframe on his right shoulder, crossing his arms in front of his chest he watched them from afar. The other side of the room gave a great ways to watch them and listen to their laughter, without them seeing him unless they turned around to look at the double doors to which he was leaning.  
  
He wondered what he had done to gain such a loving family, great son and wonderful friends. All his life he'd not been around people like this. Then one day, seemingly by the grace of God he met up with the people he knew now. 'Must have been luck that we met that day.' He chuckled silently to himself remembering the retelling of the day they all met.  
  
He had to admit that she'd gotten it to a 'T' even if she forgot that the movie they watched was 'Platoon'. 'Leave it to the baka to pick a war movie.' He thought with a chuckle. 'Uh oh...' he raised an eyebrow watching as Chibi Enkou started to chase around Chibi Dankan with his butter knife. He had to try his best not to laugh when Makoto started yelling for Enkou to stop it while Sere was just laughing it up trying to stop her laughter to help Makoto out.  
  
"Chibi Enkou! Stop that!" she laughed, "Stop being like you know who!"  
  
"But Auntie Sere! He started it!" Enkou yelled back.  
  
"Wha-huh!? I did not!! I'm Innocent!" Dankan shouted right back grinning widely.  
  
"Some how I don't believe that Dankan." Sere said calmly smiling at the boys.  
  
Makoto sighed looking like she was about to run around the serving table to chase after them. "Boys..." said warningly, "Dankan! You better stop young man!"  
  
Dankan stopped for a split minute staring at her. "Demo Okaasan!" he started to whine glancing behind him, "AAAAHH!!" he started running again at the approaching Enkou.  
  
Makato sighed again starting to go around the table when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder stopping her. "But..." she trailed off looking to a smiling face.  
  
"Let me."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Alright, if you think you can stop them. They're always doing this... And their only FOUR!" she giggled wondering how they picked up their fathers habits at such a young age.  
  
"Alrighty here goes..." Sere closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "Moons light shining bright, lay your hand on these two this night." She watched as the two kids in question started taking on a silvery glow never stopping in their tracks. "Still them there here and now, place them where they shall be found." Grinning widely she watched as they were picked up in mid air and floated to sit at one of the separate tables wearing looks of astonishment, wondering how that just happened.  
  
Makoto slapped her friends back. "Now that's a hell of a way to get them to stop fighting now ain't it?" she laughed as she and Sere went back to handing out the rest of the food.  
  
"Yep, leave it to the master to break things up around here." She grinned winking.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
From the doorway where their Otousan was leaning, he wore a broad smile at the happenings. Their were many chases around this castle that were stopped by parents yelling or an occasional magic hand here and there that split things up quiet well. 'Never a dull moment around here.' He thought closing his eyes, opening them he started to take a step forward only to stop, turn around on a dime to face three people; he nodded to them.  
  
"Hey buddy! What's kickin'?" the first grinned widely.  
  
The second shook his head muttering, "Baka." while nodding his head in return at him.  
  
"Ohayo Heero-sama!" the third greeted bowing slightly, her dark red hair falling off her shoulders covering her face as she did so. "How are things going this morning?"  
  
"Ohayo Rei-san." He nodded his head to the side indicating to the dinning hall. "Well their serving breakfest." At the mention of food a pair of blue eyes lit up, "Chibi Enkou took a butter knife and started to chase Chibi Dankan around the hall." He chuckled looking from the two men to the girl and back.  
  
One frowned, "See man! I told you, you were a bad influence on that boy!! Dang! Now even he's chasing Dankan around!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell. Your boy probably did something to provoke Enkou. As always."  
  
"What'd you say!? Come here and say it to my face chicken!" Duo taunted.  
  
"Alright, come here then."  
  
Rei stepped between them, "Boys chill out. Your both a bad influence on those two with the way your always fights and chasing each other it's no wonder they do it to." She turned around, "Right Heero-sama?" but he wasn't there any longer, during the minor spat he slipped away quietly into the hall. She found him now standing behind her queen whispering into her ear, making her giggle and smile.  
  
She turned back to the boys. "Your both bakas and that's it! Get in there, get your food, sit and eat. If you fight, I'm gonna ignite a fire under your rears. Got it?" she pointed her index finger at them forming a small flame in warning; smiling to herself she entered the room to talk with her friends.  
  
"Umm... You don't think she'd actually do that... Do you?"  
  
He smirked, "You know she would." Getting a nod from the other they both entered the hall following her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Nice job there."  
  
Sere turned around to smile at her love, "Why thank you!" she looked to both boys that were trying to move anything below their hips and not succeeding at it.  
  
Heero glanced over at them shaking his head in wonder. "What did you do to them?"  
  
Makoto looked over at them and smiled seeing Heero. "Hey guy! What's goin' on?" she moved Sere outta the way and gave him a small hug before dishing out the last kids plate.  
  
He returned it if not a little bit awkward still, "Good. Just watching the nuts run around in here." He nodded his head to the two not being able to move around.  
  
Makoto raised her fist shaking it lightly, "Hey now that's my kid you're talking about!"  
  
Sere nodded stepping up and placing her right hand on her friends shoulder. "I know Mako-chan, but he is Duo's kid." She couldn't help but to laugh when Makoto nodded to her.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"What is?" the others walked up behind them.  
  
"Huh?" Makoto turned around. "Hey Duo, Rei-chan, Wufei-san! What's kickin'?" she smiled to them and at Duo who stepped up giving her a hug and small kiss.  
  
"Not much. Heard Enkou tried to kill Dankan again?" Wufei raised an eyebrow glancing at the two seated eating their meal.  
  
"Yeah, so who won?" Rei winked at Sere and grinned when Makoto and Duo frowned at her. "What?" she shrugged innocently, "That boy could whip Dankan any day of the year."  
  
"Shaw... you wish girly girl! Dankan's smart... when he wants to be." Makoto chuckled at Duo's frown. "What? It's true."  
  
She patted his shoulder, "Sure it is hun...just like with you." She tried not laughing as she game his shoulder another pat, turned around and fixed them all a plate for breakfest.  
  
"Just like m- HEY!" Duo yelled out staring at the back of her with a shocked face. At his sudden realization at what she meant by her comment, peels of laughter waved through all the adults in the room, and a chuckle or two from the guys.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Four more people stopped at the door peering in with a raised eyebrow or two, having been drawn there from all the laughter. The sight that met their eyes were eating kids, two struggling to move, five laughing, chuckling adults and one staring at them all in disbelief, looking back and forth to them all saying something they couldn't hear over the laughing.  
  
"Hmm, think we missed out on something here?"  
  
"I think so, yes." A boy nodded.  
  
"We should go see what we missed out on then, it seems like it was rather funny, wouldn't you say dear?" the petit woman turned to the taller man who nodded.  
  
"Well then what we are waiting for!?" the first girl turned to the other three dragging each with either hand and running into the dinning hall like a little kid.  
  
"Huh? Wha-HEY! Slow down!" the one boy yelled while being dragged to his other friends that were already in the dinning hall and laughing.  
  
As they got closer to the others the girl dragging them all started to giggle more. Twenty foot away she started trying to wave with what little of her hand was showing from being wrapped around two people, so switching to her other hand only being looped through one mans arm she started waving and calling to them. "MINNA!! MINNA!!" they didn't hear or turn around to look at her. "MINNA-CHAN!!" still no answer.  
  
She stopped running and yelling, motioning to the others to follow and keep quiet. Tipy toeing around all the small tables with kids, she made her way behind two figures. Slowly creeping up behind them with stealth she'd learned in earlier years before all the peace she started to lay her hands on both shoulders. Laying her right down barely to where the other didn't know it was there, she started to lay her left down on the others shoulder when her hand was grabbed she started to be levitated.   
  
Squealing of 'no fairs' and 'put me downs', she was moved to hover in front of a giggling silvery blonde wearing the most innocent look imaginable. "Why my dear Minako-chan, what *are* you doing in the air like that?" she giggled.  
  
Minako glared at her friend, "Not fair Sere! Put me *down*!" waving her arms and legs about like a fish outta water demanding to be put down.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know girl. I think you look good like that." Makoto joked looking over to her friend. "How long can you keep that up Rei?"  
  
"Heh this? A LONG time, it's not all that hard to do, just have to concentrate." She answered keeping her hands together, her thumbs and index fingers touching the other forming a teardrop shape, her middle and ring fingers linked together with her pinky's touching together forming a pyramid shape.  
  
"Watch this." She said moving her pinky's so they were laced with the others, her thumbs and index fingers still making the teardrop shape. When she did that Minako rose up in the air a few feet. Then she changed her fingers around again this time to where they were all laced together but for her index fingers and her ring fingers, which formed two pyramids. This made Minako float to the ground, once her feet touched lightly on it Rei dropped her hands to her side, letting the spell that held Minako before dissipate and be no more, letting her move on her own free will.  
  
"Wow..." Duo watched it all in what would have been awe if he hadn't seen it before, but now it was more of an amazed look. He could never truly get over how she could do that.  
  
"Man why are you pickin' on me today?" Minako whined before smiling and giving all of them a hug.  
  
"Aww you know we love you Mina-chan! 'Sides you're not the only one that's been getting a taste of magic." Serenity giggled turning to the others that came with her. "Hey there Quatre!" she hugged him smiling.  
  
"Hello Sere-sama." He returned the hug smiling as well. "What do you mean by Mina-chan not being the only one?"  
  
Serenity giggled shaking her head at him. 'Finally got him to drop the Serenity-sama, now it's just Sere-sama... kinda cute though...' she looked to the tall man and smiled a little more beckoning him to come 'down' with a finger.  
  
He chuckled shaking his head a little and bent down to hug her. "Sere, how are you?"  
  
She hugged him tightly standing on her tippy toes smiling. "Hey giant! I'm great thanks. How's it goin' up there?" she kidded with him smiling before looking to the shy girl at his side and smiling. "Hey Amies!" she hugged her friend whispering something in her ear winking and poking her in the ribs causing her to giggle and blush a little.  
  
Batting her best friends hand away she blushed a light pink giggling. "Stop it Sere-chan! By the Goddess you're bad..." she laughed hugging her friend again. "So what's going on in here? We heard all the laughter so we came to see what was going on."  
  
"Yeah, not to mention that everyone was hungry right?" Minako asked.  
  
Quatre smiled, "That's true to."   
  
"Well..." Makoto trailed off leaving the explaining open to anyone who wanted to do so, grinning.  
  
"Enkou took after Dankan with a butter knife threatening him like the baka's do." Heero decided to explain since no one else seemed to be taking the hint.  
  
"Always to the point aren't ya buddy?" Duo asked.  
  
The quartet looked to the two boys in question and didn't notice anything different about them now, no scrapes or anything. "Their not hurt?" Amy said it was more of a question then a statement.  
  
"No they're not, thanks to Sere-chan here." Rei thumbed over to Serenity.  
  
"Huh? How's that Sere?"  
  
"Umm well I just used a wee bit of moon magic and well, put them in their place so to speak." She grinned. "Litterly."  
  
"And made them stay there... look at them man!" Duo pointed to the two that were sitting at different tables, each trying to get up, but not being able to move anything below their stomachs.  
  
"Yup stuck them there so they wouldn't go after it like two others I know of." Serenity rolled her eyes up slightly tipping her head backwards to where Duo and Wufei were standing with Rei and Makoto.  
  
"Oh, I see, good move Sere." Ami nodded to her, "What did you mean by Minako not being the only one picked on?"  
  
"I can answer that one!" came a cheery voice from behind them. All turned to look at a goofily grinning Duo who thumbed over to Rei, "She threatened to 'ignite a fire under our rears' if we didn't behave." He explained with a chuckle.  
  
They all looked to Rei before laughing. "You go girl! Gotta lay down them laws!" Minako cheered jumping up and down slightly.  
  
"Yep that you do. Now if you don't mind." Serenity picked up a plate handing it to Heero then grabbing one for herself she turned to face them at the end of the food table, her tummy growled making her take on a nice hue of pink with a giggle. "We're going to go eat now." With that she took Heero's offered arm and let him lead her to the main table that sat in the front of all the others on a slightly raised platform.  
  
They watched as he pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in a little as she sat down, then sat himself and started eating with her talking about something while he nodded now and then or put a word or two in about it, never saying much.  
  
Makoto turned back to everyone with a shrug, "Well shall we join them?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm starved!!" Mina reached for two plates handing one to Quatre and taking his offered arm with the other leading her to the same table as Heero and Serenity.  
  
"Guess that's a yes." Trowa stated getting two plates as well and leading Ami to the table like the others.  
  
"Yup, lets go Wufei." Rei started walking away with her arm in his, neither had plates.  
  
"Umm... don't y'all like... need your food?" Duo asked scratching the back of his head confused.  
  
"Yes, we do, demo we were going to get them once we sat down, demo since you insist." Rei flicked her free wrist making two plates fly over landing in each of their hands before heading to the table to sit down.  
  
"Guess that makes us last huh?"   
  
"Yep sure does hun so lets go!" Makoto took his arm and started walking to the table with him, once they reached the table and say down she snapped her fingers her eyes closed. There was a light almost faint sound of thunder as two plates from the food table disappeared and reappeared in front of her and Duo. At Duo's questioning look and winked at him and started to eat.  
  
"Maaaannnnn! I wanna be able to do that!!" he whined before digging in.  
  
A few minutes later Chibi Jouka ran up to Minako, "Okaasan! Otousan! I'm done now... Can I go PLAY!? PWEASE!??" she flashed her blue-green eyes to them making a puppy dog face.  
  
Both Minako and Quatre chuckled nodding. "Hai, just be careful."  
  
"If you're all done, you may go play, no fighting though." Serenity called out in her quiet voice laced with a kind commanding tone.  
  
"YEEEAAAA!!!!" they all cheered getting up placing their dirty plates where they went and ran out of the room. All but for two kids; one that turned pleading eyes towards Serenity, and the other turned his defiant questioning eyes towards her.  
  
"I wanna go play too..." Dankan trailed off pouting that he was missing the fun and probably a good joke or two.  
  
Both sets of parents turned to look at Serenity as well, wondering what she'd do, for it was she who broke the two up and were under her spell of immobility.  
  
"Only..." she closed her eyes before opening them again, "If you two promise not to fight again. If not, then you won't be able to attend the next reading, or story time that we have with the picture books." She watched, as they both nodded not wanting to hear more of the tail she told. "Alright then you may both go play now."  
  
The kids looked to one another before trying to get up and were able to. They ran to put their trays up and then ran out of the room, one cheering.  
  
"Think they'll stop the fighting?" Rei asked her.  
  
Serenity looked gazed at her friend and smiled. "What? And miss story time, never!" she nodded, "Hai, they won't fight today... tomorrow is the other question."  
  
"Though since it is only morning, there's a *long* way still to see if they hold that agreement." Trowa spoke quietly noticing the nods of the others.  
  
"Hai and they are a hand full aren't they?" Quatre asked smiling.  
  
Ami looked around the table and smiled, "Mmmhmm, demo their worth it, ne?" the others nodded with smiles of their own, in some cases they just nodded.  
  
"How about we go-" Mina was cut off by Rei's louder speaking, "Sere what did you mean by story time?"  
  
Serenity giggled looking at the table then to all her friends and smiled. "Well... I was looking at the pictures this morning when Micchi and them snuck up on me yelling 'Whatcha doin' Auntie!?' in my ear and scaring me to death." She shook her head sighing over that, "So I told them I was looking at pictures, they asked me what the one of all of us together in front of Quatre's house was about and I told them about the first day we met!" her smile widened.  
  
"Hn and it was a great re-tailing of it too." Heero smirked looking at Duo, "Even the baka falling on his rear muttering." His smirk grew a little bit as Duo frowned at him.  
  
Wufei smirked as well, "That was good."  
  
"Hey now, stop gaining up on me! It's not nice!"  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Hai, you are."  
  
"NO I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
The girls all shook their heads watching them go back and forth over if he was or was not a wuss. Finally one little lady had had enough. Walking up to the two that were practically nose-to-nose she waited for her moment, which was when Duo 'hmphed' and turned his back on Wufei who did the same. Smirking she opened the palm of her hand placed it between their rears and summoned a medium sized flame.  
  
Duo sniffed the air, "Y'all smell something burning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm wonder what-YEEOOWWW!!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!!" Duo started dancing around the room fanning his rear end hopping around before falling to the floor sitting and scooting around trying to put it out and cool it off on the cool marble floor.  
  
Wufei just glared at his laughing wife stuffing out the small flame he glared at the others that were laughing at them both. "Onna... that was injustice!" He yelled before stalking out of the room.  
  
Mina jumped up laughing more, "On...na... th-that... was injustice!" she tried to imitate him between laughter.   
  
"Oh I'll show him injustice." Rei summoned another smaller ball of flame and sent it out of the room, a few seconds later they all heard Wufei growl loudly making them all high five Rei laughing like they were kids again.  
  
They ate and talked the rest of the hour away, in the end the girls cleaned up chatting away while the guys left to practice out in the western practice field that was specially made to withstand the different powers that each beheld. The kids were off in the playroom laughing it up as they got along building things from the old logs and legos from when their parents were kids; most were from their okaasan's since their otousan's said they didn't play much but they had bought some army toys for the boys to play with. They didn't know why they didn't play much though, that was never divulged to them.  
  
"So what now?" Minako asked putting up the last dried plate into the cabinet that held hundreds of others. She glanced around the massive kitchen that was made for twenty people to work in at once moving around and counter space wasn't a problem with four large islands and counters; cooking wasn't a problem either with the three massive stoves each holding six burners each. Minako smiled, 'Must be why Mako-chan loves this kitchen, she can cook here and not have anyone in her way.'  
  
Makoto took a glance around her cleaned kitchen remembering that lunch again would be on her as she gave the kitchen staff the day off so she could cook for everyone. "Well... how 'bout goin' outside? We could watch the guys? Play a little?" she winked to the others after the 'play a little' hoping they got what she meant.  
  
"Ummm.... Play?" Minako thought aloud before nodding fastly the meaning downing on her now.  
  
Serenity nodded, "Sure I'm game! Lets go!"   
  
"Hey playin' with the guys sounds like fun, never pass that up!" Rei winked to them before linking arms and running out of the kitchen.  
  
After a minute or two Serenity pulled back on the arms linked to hers; Amy's and Makoto's yelling "STOP!" feeling the jerk of her stopping the others stopped and looked at her with 'Why?' looks. "I can't keep running like this." They sweat-dropped, "My dress! I'm tripping over it!" she swept her hand across her long flowing silvery-white dress that pooled at her feet.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Amy giggled a little looking around at what they were all wearing. She had a floor length frosty blue dress on, Makoto had a knee lengths hunter green one, Minako's was an orange floor length and Rei's was a fiery red one. "We should change, ne? Something more suitable?"  
  
"HAI!" they cheered looking around they bowed their heads a little closing their eyes they each started to glow slightly as their clothes shifted and molded into different ones. They opened their eyes looking to one another and nodded. "Ohhh yeah! This'll do greatly!" Rei said before once again taking up arms and running to the practice ground.  
  
"Whoa girls!" Amy shouted getting the others attention a bit more then she'd like, blushing under their shocked looks noticing that some had started to giggle at her command.  
  
"Takin' the reins now isn't she?" the green haired gal laughed thumbing to her friend.  
  
Another nodded laughing, "Takin' and breakin' man, takin' and breakin'."  
  
"What's up Amy-chan?" Serenity, no Usagi asked straightening her red and white checked top up. The others giggled at her, "What? It's uhh... Sliding down?" giggling at herself she turned back to Amy. "Doushite no?"  
  
"Iie, nothings wrong Usa-sama... We just need a plan."  
  
"Ahhh... okies, well lets see here..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"ARRRRGGGG!" a large fireball flew past a brown head that dodged quickly.  
  
"Hey! Watch it numbskull!" he threw back his own attack of black misty smoke covering the area his target was in and then some, sending everyone dodging for cover of the attack that seemed harmless; though if one noticed the little weeds that were growing on the blacktopped practice field, would notice they were now dead.  
  
"Whoa, cut the big guns out man!! We're only practicing!" another yelled out jumping down from his tree of refuge releasing a speeding golden arrow at the one which he spoke to. Landing with an "Offf!" he watched it zip through the air only to hit the ground where his target *was*. "Shimatta he's fast." Laughter behind him drew his attention whipping his head around searching the grounds.  
  
"Heh, you bet your rear end I'm fast!" he grinned before flipping away a few feet. "Awwiee!" he yelled fanning his rear that was ignited by a flying by arrow, growling he turned to glare at the attacker only to find no one there. "What the hell man?!?"  
  
"It's your imagination Maxwell." A gruff voice called from hiding.  
  
Duo pointed to his rear calling out indigently, "The flame on my ass isn't my imagination you dork!" that caused chuckles to come from several hiding spots as he kept fanning his rear.  
  
"Chang?" a voice called out a hint of question in it.  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
Duo scoffed, "Yeah, right... like he'd admit it." finally getting the flame out he stood and ran behind a tree for hiding out of the open ground. Little sounds of wind rustling material made him look upward just in time to barely miss the small down pour that was directed at him. "Thanks. I needed that a few minutes ago, not *now*!" he hissed throwing out a mini scythe that grew in size as it flew towards it's victim. Duo made a sweeping motion with his hands as if they were holding the scythe himself, sweeping his arms out and downward he sent the scythe arching for the flying acrobat catching a small piece of his shirt sleeve.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
Duo grabbed the end of the black cape he wore and grinned upwards, "I know." Wrapping it around himself he disappeared from sight.  
  
"A new trick? Nice." The other commented hopping from tree limb to tree limb with a grace not seen before.  
  
"Hnn... YAW!!" a deep voice sounded making heads snap in that direction to see the attacker drawing his right hand away from his left pocket as if pulling something out of it and throwing it away to his right, sending out an invisible wave fanning out wider as it went forward, striking down a black headed guy.  
  
"YUY!" he shouted pulling back his hand thrusting it into the ground sending out reddish black flames heading towards Heero who just stood there smirking.  
  
Waiting 'til the flames were right on him, he crossed his arms in an 'X' form in front of himself blocking the wave with little effort since it was just practice, they stuck to the lower class attacks. He stood that way a minute or two more before lowering them his eyes closed. Using his finally toned senses he reached out searching for the others; cocking his head to the side ever so slightly thinking he heard a giggle, shrugging it off as nothing he went back to concentrating on finding the others only to stop again when he felt air blowing past his right ear hearing a giggling again in the distance; again he ignored it as a breeze against better judgment.  
  
In his minds eye he spotted the auras of his friends in different spots of the field; behind a tree, crouched in a ditch, up in a tree and one behind a bush on the edge of the field; he smirked mentally. 'Too easy.' He started to move forward to attack on but stopped when he noticed the spotted target jumped from behind his hiding spot trying to slap his... ponytail? 'On fire?' he wondered thinking of the chances of that happening. As he watched though he noticed bits of smoke fly up and away from his comrade's ponytail. He raised an eyebrow in question as he stood watching the spectacle.  
  
"Chikusho!" The Dragon turned around and around before finally slapping the right spot putting out the small flame hearing giggles around him. Whipping his head around in all directions, trying to find the source of it; not seeing anything he turned to Heero noticing his raised eyebrow he shrugged, telling he knew not of what was happened.  
  
Returning the jester with a slight shrug of his own he turned for his next target only to see that one was too having some problems. And that problem was, his feet were soaking wet, as if he'd stepped into the places fountain and out again. Not questioning it he turned to the last two finding one with his braid sticking up slightly like he'd stuck his finger in a socket and the other glowing a golden color; he smirked openingly about it all. He didn't know what was going on but found it slightly amusing. 'Defiantly a different practice.'  
  
He watched amusedly as Wufei made a small flame blowing the heated air at Trowa's feet to dry them, Quatre tried to stop glowing by concentrating and Duo petted his braid trying to get it to lay down some and the electrified hairs to go back in place. "Baka's." he chuckled lowly turning to scan the area. Staring ahead of him he quirked a chocolaty brow as he spotted something else, not there before; turning back around with a shrug he started forward to start some trouble only to be stopped by something warm around his waist holding him back. 'Nande kuso?!' he wondered trying to move, not succeeding. Searching with his minds eye, he found four others on the practice field. 'This'll be interesting to say the least.'  
  
A voice on the wind agreed with his thoughts, "Sure will."  
  
He stood a moment then shrugged. So there was a whisper on the wind? For all he knew it was his love watching them from one of the palaces many balcony's; after all it's not that far away.  
  
Walking forward he reached to his left immediately throwing his right arm out to his right releasing another invisible wave heading for two. He watched them out of the corner of his eye as he jumped to his left out of the attack's path that his victims released while getting up from the ground holding their shoulder or favoring a leg.  
  
"That hurt." He brought forth his scythe grinning at Heero as he started forward Wufei right by him with his katana glowing with a blackish-red color, Duo's scythe had a blackish hue around it; nodding his head in an unspoken of agreement to attack they both lunged forward "ARRRRRGGGG!!!!" they yelled charging at a unmoving Heero.  
  
Standing there, watching, Heero put a hand behind him drawing it in front of him he pointed a silver ivory handed .45 at them both; closing then opening his eyes the gun took on a icy blue silver glow to it. Waiting, waiting for them to get close enough seemed an eternity, even to the Perfect Soldier. Seconds lasted like minutes before the two reached him brining down their weapons on him as he pulled the trigger; wondering what effect that would have being that he never used this weapon before, sticking to his attack wave and hand to hand battle. There was a brilliant flash of light as all three weapons clashed blinding the holders and onlookers.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre stared where all three met and watched hoping that they were all come out of it alright. 'Of Course they will. It's only practice... Right?' he asked himself. He looked to Trowa but his eyes were set on the scene before him as well.  
  
As they watched the smoke and glare die down and clear they saw the shallotte's of their three friends; one in front, two in back, all with their weapons still raised. Slowly the one in front started to turn around facing them, seeing the cold shade of blue looking at them they knew it was Heero. He bent his head looking his gun over before putting it back in it's spot, checking his arms, he didn't seem to care that he was bleeding from both on either side; just watched the other two, no emotion showing.  
  
The other two stood a moment longer before putting away their weapons, or letting it dissipate in ones case. Looking to each other they looked themselves over noticing two slight burn marks on their arms; Duo's right and on Wufei's left; the sides that were right in front of Heero's attack. They turned and gazed at Heero noticing they too had gotten him as he did them, for that they were even. And for that, the game would start again. A nod from Quatre and Trowa okayed that notion.  
  
They all repositioned their selves getting into a fight stance of their own, watching the other for any moves before lunging forward to attack. Kicking, punching, sweeping and a flurry of other attacks were released, but not magical attacks, this time it was all out hand to hand combat. Heero and Wufei holding out the best, next to Trowa who moved with grace untold of, his movements fast and fluid, no mistakes.  
  
Heero punched Duo then Wufei turning around he kicked Quatre's leg out from underneath him jumping up when Trowa tried to sweep his legs from underneath him only to get hit by Quatre's punch to his stomach. Quatre started fighting harder with each punch he threw, one to Duo, Trowa then Heero, most dodging his punches only to return them with their own or a kick. He ducked in time to miss one coming from Wufei who was coming down from the air ready to chop him, landing he threw punched at the other three kicking at them, blocking the return attacks. They kept on for a long while later only stopping for a split second when they felt a cold tingle on their wounds before starting back up again in time to dodge or return an attack taken.  
  
"Stop!" Duo yelled out huffing and puffing as he stared almost cross eyed at the fist only mere inches from his face, following the arm up to the shoulder seeing dark green, he went to the face, to see cold Prussian eyes staring at him emotionless. He gulped, "Umm... break?" he sighed in relief when Heero nodded and dropped his fist, about faced and walked to the edge of the practice area with the others for some water. "Man that guy... I'm tellin' you..." Duo shook his head following them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"That was good."  
  
"I'll say, that was pretty bad one too I'll give you that."  
  
The other nodded, "Yes it was, and they didn't even care did they?"  
  
They shook their heads. "Nope."  
  
"So can we now?"  
  
"Now what?" they stared at 'em, "OH! Oh right! Yeah, yeah, lets go!"  
  
"YES!" they took off plan in action.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"That was a pretty good match huh?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yes it was, though y'all could hit lighter." He complained rubbing his right arm where Wufei had punched him.  
  
Heero looked at him after drinking some of his water, "War isn't easy Winner."  
  
"You of all should know that." Wufei finished for him.  
  
"Yes, I know this, but still, we're only practicing."  
  
Duo shook his head, he could agree with his comrade on that point and the other. "Still man... It's practice sure, but you never know when we'll have to get back into the real thing some day." He gulped down more water at Quatre's nod.  
  
"Maybe we can help." At the sound of the voice they all turned their heads to stare at...... thin air.  
  
"What the?!" Duo looked around. "There's no one there."  
  
"Maxwell shut up." Wufei stared ahead of him sensing something there. "Come out." He commanded looking around, noticing Heero's glare on the same spot as his. They all fanned out, just in case.  
  
"Iie, we'll not come out." A deeper voice said.  
  
"For we don't take commands from the likes of you." another lighter voice said.  
  
Heero glared at the spots he felt others were, reaching behind his back for the gun kept there his hand was stopped by another's. He didn't see anyone behind him, he just felt them; their aura was warm and inviting, and it seemed who ever it was, was smiling. He felt warmth wrap itself around his waist, weight on his right shoulder, "Dameyo worry" it whispered; and he didn't.  
  
"YEA-OOWW!! HEY CUT THAT OUT!!" Duo yelled jumping around slapping his hair down that was now electrified. "What the hell man?!" he looked around while the others laughed at him.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Defiantly so."  
  
"Please continue practicing, don't mind us." One of the invisibles suggested causing the other guys to turn and look at their leader questioningly.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted with a nod stepping forward he ran towards Wufei attacking him, leaving the others to follow when they would.  
  
Duo ran forward to join the fight tripped and fell flat on his face, jumping up quickly he looked around not seeing anyone near him that could have done it, shrugging as he threw a glare around be again ran forward ignoring the slight laughter he heard.  
  
"Shall we?" Quatre asked Trowa, getting a nod they too ran to battle with the others.  
  
"Alright, alright! Their fighting again, can we go now?" one whined.  
  
A sigh could be heard, "Well I reckin' we could."   
  
"YES! CHARGE!!!" another yelled quietly so the fighters wouldn't hear and ran towards the fighting. Running up behind one of them she brought her hands up carefully to miss the incoming fists and kicking legs that were heading for her prey. Acting quickly ducking a fist she tickled him then ran to another spot laughing as the guy jumped up quickly spinning around searching for someone, only to find no one. Turning back to the fight he stopped again at the feeling of something on his cheek, jumping back he looked around thinking he was ready for a nice padded room.  
  
"Yo! Quatre you alright buddy?"  
  
Quatre turned around, "Huh? Oh yeah Duo, I'm fine, thanks." With that he shook his head going back to the fight.  
  
Laughter filled the air after Quatre jumped around looking about in wonder and confusion as he watched Duo's braid started flying around on it's own avoiding it's owners grasp. Trowa's bangs were moving like someone was ruffling them, you could see his right eye twitch in annoyance. Wufei was having his own problems as he slapped his rear what had wisps of smoke rising from it. Quatre jumped then started running around laughing yelling for no one to stop tickling him and Heero was glaring hard at no one as his hair moved on it's own violation, his arms swinging at his sides on their own, like Trowa he was starting to get ticked.  
  
"Hmm... They're not practicing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" ask one winking to the unseen figures. Laughter was their answer as thunder rumbled, clouds gathered and lightening lit the sky while rain showered on those below as they stared in wonder at what was going on. When small fireballs appeared and started flying at them, they ran.  
  
"What in the hells doing on!?" Duo yelled dodging another fireball cursing the rain clouds that were following them all showing on them.  
  
"Someone's messing around."  
  
"Naw ya think Surlock!?"  
  
Wufei glared at the braided once pilot of Deathscythe Hell as he stood under the pouring rain cloud watching the others run around dodging lightening and fireballs, all but for him and Heero who only moved to avoid being hit. 'The Onna's?' he wondered watching as the rain hit things in mid air, he glanced back over to Heero only to find him not there. Looking over the practice field he spotted him walking over to where the rain was hitting in mid air. He wondered what he was going to do shrugging his shoulder he turned his gaze to the others his instincts telling him that something was about. Again he saw two more places where the rain was hitting in mid air.  
  
He smirked turning back to Heero and watched as he crossed his arms over his chest glaring in front of him for a moment before reaching out and grabbing air? Wufei smirked, "Baka" muttered watching as he kept his arm there then as the water in front of him spread outwards to his right and left creating a twelve foot span; he raised his brow at that and the 'Hn' he heard come from him as he started to glow an icy blue covering his whole body then trailed down to his raised arm; it didn't stop there, it started to cover the air that he held.  
  
His ears perked up a bit at the sudden stillness in the air about them; he knew the rain was still pounding down and that the thunder and lightening and fireballs were still active but he could sense the others had stopped to see what their comrade and leader was doing to the air.  
  
They all stared at the glowing Heero whose body lit up the area around them, glowering brighter around his arm and the area that it covered in the air in front of him, flowing like liquid it started to take shape, a shape that they couldn't see clearly of what it was, or would come to be. Heero started whispering lowly in his monotone words that were in a language they did not know, his energy flared intensely as the whisperings grew louder, so intense it was that the others had to shield their eyes from it.  
  
Sensing the energies decrease they lowered their arms leaving their mouths to gap open in shock; for there before them was an angel of beauty her sun gold hair shining brightly flowing in the slight breeze like liquid streamers, her bright blue eyes glowing with humor and kindness dressed in a light pink dress such a color it was almost white reaching just below her knees.  
  
Wufei smirked grunting, "I knew it" glancing about noticing that the other were shaking their heads in disbelief then looked back to the angel who folded her silvery wings behind her smiling innocently at a frowning Heero who held her dainty hand leaving her other to play with the ruffles on her dress. She giggled waving her small finger at them. "heh Hello!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Her! She did this!? HOW!?" Duo yelled pointing at her "I can't belie-mmpht!" Trowa stuck his braid in his mouth, "Quiet Maxwell."  
  
"Yep I'm guilty." She giggled winking at them.  
  
"Where there's an Angel there's Guardian Angels." Wufei quoted from a book long ago.  
  
"Muh?" Duo didn't get it.  
  
Heero nodded, "True... Tenshi show." Once said a silent command to cut the funny stuff and admit defeat.  
  
The tenshi sighed nodding, "Alright, alright... show time!" she closed her eyes taking a breath opening them again she raised her free hand which now held what looked like glowing dust. "What once was seen and taken away, must now be put back to play!" she trusted her arm in a sweeping motion scattering the dust up and outward covering the whole practice field.  
  
They watched silently as it slowly fell back to earth covering them and other unseen things around the field, slowly the dust faded and bodies took place; two standing by the Tenshi and two more standing by Duo and Trowa. "Say hi ladies."  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"What's kickin'?"  
  
"Don't I know you?"  
  
"Hey cutie!"  
  
Quatre's mouth gapped back open, "Y-you!? Mina!" he couldn't believe it was her doing that. 'Well yes I do, I mean who else would tickle me?'  
  
"Yes darlin'?" she smiled brightly at him trying not to giggle at his dumbfounded look. 'He's cute with his hair matted to his head.'  
  
"Okay girls cut the water works, Pyro some heat to dry them up with please." Sere asked pulling Heero closer so Rei could dry them both before helping the others.  
  
"Sure thing Sere, though I do think the lunk head could help out with it." she smirked receiving a glare from the forth mentioned.  
  
Wufei growled under his breath now for his wife's name calling but for his lack of attention or spacing out as Duo would call it, that he didn't pay attention to his Queens request, forgetting for that time the he too, held the powers of fire. Nodding to her they both started glowing a reddish aura that heated up the practice field around them making it feel as if they were in a large sauna.  
  
"WAHOO!" Duo jumped up "It's GOOD to be dry again!" smiling goofily as Makoto pecked him on the cheek winking.  
  
"Hai it is. Now how about we head back inside now?" Ami asked straightening her dress out smiling at them, I do believe that there are some little ones waiting inside for lunch and another story."  
  
Serenity gasped, "Oh by Selene I forgot! She's right!" she grabbed Heero's hand while starting back for the palace, "I can't believe it's that late already! I totally forgot about it!"  
  
The other giggled and shook their heads at her while she acted like she was fourteen again. "Same ol' Usa." Taking their loves hands they filled instep with their rulers, wanting to get back themselves for they were all sure there was a nice hot lunch and hyper kids waiting for them.  
  
"So Sere... Which story were you planning on telling them this time?"  
  
"Hmmm..." she glanced behind, "I'm not sure really I was thinking-"  
  
"Oh! When we went to the mall!"  
  
"No, how about when we tried teaching them to cook!?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could tell them about the ice skating."  
  
Serenity giggled at them then coughed to get their attention back, "As I was going to say... I was thinking about letting them choose a story."  
  
"Huh?" Mina scratched her head, "Demo Sere... they don't know them?"  
  
Sere turned her head back to her, "The pictures hold the stories."  
  
"Oh yeah... I knew that." she smiled when Quatre squeezed her hand.  
  
"Umm guys... I think we should get a move on."  
  
"Huh? Why do you think that Mako-chan?" Rei questioned seconds before thunder crashed and lightening ripped across the sky and a shriek filled their ears with Serenity jumping into the air hugging Heero closer when she landed. "MAKO-CHAN!"  
  
She laughed, "I didn't do it!" she giggled shaking her head, "I told you we should get a move on."  
  
"Ohhh I so despise thunder and lightening... No offense Mako-chan..." mumbled snuggling her head deeper into the crook of Heero's shoulder his arm tightening around her he kissed the top of her golden main picking up the pace to a light jog to reach the palace before the real rain fell and not the light mist that was now.  
  
Makoto stared running a minute later, "It's coming!" yelled glancing skyward noticing more ominous clouds gathering looking to be a real down pour. "Come on guys we're almost there!"  
  
"We're coming! We're coming!"  
  
"GO! Go go go!" Minako started pushing those in front of her to get there faster laughing at the humor in it while she looked further ahead and saw that Heero was now carrying Serenity at a fast jog while the others were starting to run as the rain started up.  
  
"Kuso! We're SO gonna get soaked!" Duo yelled over the thunder that failed to hide the humor in his voice, "Wu-man can't you and Fiery over there like I don't know... evaporate the water before it gets us or something?" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Rei giggled running up next to him, "Nice thought and all, demo no we can't. And I'd suggest that you start RUNNING now." He gave her a confused look, "Grrrr Maxwell... prepare to DIIIEE!!!" Wufei yelled kicking it into high gear to catch the braided one "EEEPP!! HEEELLPP!" Duo shouted taking off leaving them all behind but for Wufei.  
  
The thunder started out lowly growing louder then made an echoing *CRASH* 'causing Serenity to jump in Heero's arm whimpering, "I hate thunder... I hate lightening... I hate thunder..." gripping his shirt tighter; he picked up his jog into a run to get inside the warm confines of the palace so his love would be safe once again, even if he did find it slightly amusing that she didn't mind the thunder and lightening from Sailor Jupiter's attacks, but the real thing scared her half to death even after all the years. 'Jupiter can control her attacks, not the natural thing.' His mind reasoned with him as he finally reached one of the palaces entrances.  
  
Kicking the door open with is foot he walked in slowly carefully placing his precious bundle's feet on the ground while she still clung to him. A servant ran up to them handing him two towels smiling kindly, "Arigatou" he thanked her with a nod he started to dry his messy brown hair before gently trying to dry his love off.  
  
The maid watched with humorous eyes as Duo flew through the door snatched the towel from her out stretched hand and ran down the hall a minute later having Wufei fly through doing the same thing yelling at him, "GET BACK HERE BRAIDED BAKA!!" making her wonder just what Lord Maxwell had done this time to tick off the fiery Lord of Mars.  
  
'What a bunch.' She smiled handing towels out to the others as they came in. "Serenity-sama and Heero-sama have retired to the library's fire to warm up if you'd wish to meet them there. They requested lunch be served there but for the children, knowing they would probably cause a mess in there." They nodded and thanked her before joining them.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Well Minna-chan that's Book 2 for ya! Did ya like it? I really hope so I tried hard to get it just as good as Book 1 was. Okies... the kids names... I know you must all be wondering which kid is which? And I'll admit I was going to be a little meanie and not tell you which kid had what parents and just name the kids that I'm sure you all know their parents already, demo I'll be nice and tell you all now who they belong to. ^_^ (at bottom)  
  
Okies now please Read and Review! I really want to know that people like this or not and if I should keep up on it or not. So please Review and let me know.  
  
Arigatou!  
Anime Redneck  
  
  
Chibi = Little  
1. Enkou = Flame - Rei & Wufei's little boy.  
2. Jouka = Love song - Minako & Quatre's little girl  
3. Monika = Monica - Ami & Trowa's little girl  
4. Dankan = Duncan - Lita & Duo's little boy  
5. Micchi = Mitch - Serenity & Heero's little boy  
6. Ojisan = Uncle  
7. Obasan = Aunt  
8. Okaasan = Mom  
9. Otousan = Dad  
  
  
Notes on Ami's, Duo's and Serenity's kids names...  
  
Monika = Advisor ... Ami's girl  
Dankan = [Dark] Warrior ... Duo's boy  
Micchi = Godliness ... Serenity's boy  
  
Why I picked those three names? Well think about it...  
  
Monika = Advisor... Amy and Trowa are both really intelligent and good advisors, so it just made sense.  
  
Dankan = [Dark] Warrior... Duo's Shinigami... God of Death... the name in itself is dark, and he's a warrior... Need I say more?  
  
Micchi = Godliness... Serenity's the reincarnated Goddess of the Moon, Selene... Heero is the untouchable Perfect Soldier that never seems to die... Good enough combo for their son to have the name that means 'Godliness'. ^_^  
  
- - - - - -  
1-29-02  
11:30pm  
  
Declaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, so don't bug me. ::glares at lawyers:: Back off!  
  
--- 


End file.
